The Last of Us III
by Drexbann15
Summary: *Sequel to Last of Us II* Joel, Ellie, and Rylan are given a chance to help save the world from the fungal Cordyceps. To end it all, they must travel West in search for the answer. But their pasts may be back to haunt them, and the fact someone from their past may be following them as well. But after Tommy's death, they're all willing to try and make a difference, one last time...
1. The Last Arc

**THE  
>LAST<br>OF US  
>III<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- To complete it as a trilogy, I welcome you all to this story. Please sit back, relax, get a snack if you want. We'll do a little recap from the Last of Us II epilogue to refresh your memory. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Play the Last of Us All Gone (Seasons).<strong>

_Three Months Later..._

The fallout from Tommy death's spread like wildfire. Jackson was in disarray without its founding leader. Maria was distraught behind all recognition and Ellie was with her nearly 24/7 to help take care of Sarah. Rylan stopped talking to Ellie, and he became reclusive into his work to help rebuild Jackson. Also, a newly appointed counsel rose to oversee the settlement's affairs and efforts.

Joel was holed up his house, only coming out when he needed to or when he came to the town cemetery to visit his little brother's grave which was decorated with numerous flowers and such.

In the simplest of terms, their family was fragmented. Rylan and Joel stood on their own while Ellie, Maria, and Sarah took care of each other. It was all just... very sad. Until now...

It was a bright and sunny day on the streets of Jackson, and Ellie was taking a walk with Sarah down the street when she spotted a depressed Rylan sitting against a tree trunk. "Hey Sarah, you remember Rylan, right?"

The three-year-old nodded. "Yep, he's nice."

"Let's go see him." Ellie decided as the two girls walked over to him to which he noticed as soon as they arrived. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to nap." He quipped, not bothering to give her eye contact and just staring at the grass between his legs.

"Why are you tired?" Sarah asked as the little blonde approached him.

"I'm tired... of being tired." Rylan responded, confusing the little one. "Ellie," He finally looked up at her. "I'm such a screw-up... when the chips are down, I always come up short with everyone."

"Yeah, probably." Ellie crossed her arms all sass like. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Everything I did... back when Commander Devlin was chasing us, I did for you... and now."

"What?"

Rylan got back up on his feet and stared her down with a knowing smirk. "I want to do that again."

"That's what I thought." Ellie smirked as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Ewww!" Sarah was grossed out and that made the couple laugh.

"Let's go find Joel." Ellie declared as she picked up Sarah in her arms and they jogged to his house.

Soon, the three of them came to his front door and let themselves in. The interior was surprisingly well lit and the window curtains were all open. Joel never liked them open... it was then that they made themselves to the kitchen and they could hear laughter from two very familiar voices.

"He told me that story a hundred times..."

"You never heard it from my perspective."

"He was such a good man..."

"Yeah."

Now that was a weird sight, Maria and Joel were sitting at the table drinking coffee (a delicacy nowadays) just talking, albeit it was about the one thing they had in common and that was Tommy. It looked like they were helping each other deal with the grief. "Guys?"

"Mommy!" Sarah ran to her mother and grasped her leg with both arms.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Maria chuckled.

"We could ask you the same question..." Ellie's smile was directed at Joel to whom she got a stoic expression.

"We were just talking, that's all." The old man responded as he got up from the table. "Maria, think it's about dinnertime anyway. Anyone hungry?"

"Joel, let's just all eat here." She then turned to her daughter. "That sound alright honey? Dinner at Uncle Joel's house?"

"Yeah!" She replied excitedly as she brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Let's get cooking then." Ellie smiled at the reunion before her, and everyone got to work for their meal.

Joel suggested to do burgers on the grill outside, but then he remembered that he had no charcoal so that was out of the question. "Let's make pasgetti!" Little Sarah voted with glee.

"Oh yeah, I nice hot plate of pasgetti sounds really yummy right now." Rylan teased the girl's mispronunciation as Maria opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of pasta noodles. "That's enough for me, anyone else want some?" The brunette joked to the others.

They all chuckled at that and Joel got a big metal pot out to fill with boiling water. "Better make that two pounds Maria. They both look hungry for it."

"Starvin' actually." Rylan chirped as he knelt down to Sarah's level. "Hey Sarah, you ever heard of the tornado?"

"Huh?" Sarah cutely tilted her head at that. "What you mean?"

"It's when you take your fork and spin it in the spaghetti to pick it up and eat it." Rylan taught her. "I call it a tornado, I'll show you."

"Okay!" Sarah was definitely excited to learn something new as she ran to her mommy's side and tugged her shirt. "Mom, can I set the table?"

"Sure honey, get the paper ones right in there." Maria nodded towards a cabinet next to the sink where paper plates resided. Those would work fine, and that would make dishes nonexistent after dinner which was welcomed. "Hey Joel, where's Ellie?"

"Huh?" Joel looked around and so did Rylan when they all realized that the redhead had left the kitchen. "Must be in the bathroom," He quickly deduced. "hey boy, go on and check on Ellie."

"Yes sir..." Rylan sighed, still not appreciating that 'boy' label. Hell he was 19, more than old enough to grow outta that. Nevertheless, Rylan walked off in serach off Ellie, the first stop was the bathroom down the hall. That door was closed, so he assumed she was in there. So he knocked, and he called out to her. "Ellie, you in there?"

_*retch* *Retch!*_

"Ellie, you okay? You sick?" Rylan knocked on the door again to get her attention. It definitely sounded like she was throwing up. "Hey, Ellie!" He tried to go inside only to find that she locked the door.

"I'll... I'll be right out." He heard her from inside. "Just a minute..."

"Alright, if you say so. ...Umm, if you're not feeling up to it I can tell everyone else-!"

"No, no! It's fine babe." Ellie quickly responded as she suddenly opened the bathroom door and came out. "I'm okay. Let's eat."

"Okay... you probably made some room after that." He gave her an up and down, scanning her with his one eye. "Ellie, what have I told you about being weird?" He joked.

Ellie scoffed. "You're the weird one. Seriously? 'tornado'?" She smiled at him.

"Just wanted to pasta time with Sarah."

"Oh my god..." Ellie groaned at the forced pun. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" He gave her a sneaky kiss on her freckled cheek and took her hand. "You're sure you're okay?" He got a quick nod from her and then she led them both back to the kitchen. "Found her."

Joel set the pot of water now filled up to the appropriate amount on the stove, waiting for it to come to a boil. "Thought you fell in, baby girl." Joel grinned as he wiped his hands on the sides of his shirt.

"Nah, I'm fine Joel." Ellie replied when she looked out the window and realized it was still a beautiful evening. "Hey, you remember that game we talked about a while ago? Football right? You guys wanna play?"

"Now that's something I haven't heard in a while." Maria chimed in. "I miss those Sundays..."

Rylan looked at Ellie raising his eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. It's a nice day out and we got some time before-!"

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

It loud banging was coming from the front door of the house. It sounded frantic as it went on, awaiting for an answer. "Who the hell could that be?" Joel wondered as he pushed past everyone else. He made his way down the hall and towards the door.

Maria took an educated guess. "Maybe it's Harvey again? But I don't really know what'd he want at this hour."

Rylan and Ellie peered down the hall to see Joel opening the door, only to reveal that of all people to expect there it was none other than Bill. "Finally! Thought I might had to break the door down."

"Bill? What are ya doin' here?" Joel quickly inquired as he let the large man in and closed the door behind him. "It's been at least a year since we seen ya."

"Yeah, sounds about right..." Bill panted as he tried to catch his breathe. "Mind if I sat down? I'm a little winded..."

"Uh yeah, here take the couch." Joel lead him to their adjacent living room, and Bill plopped himself on the couch and took in some deep breathes. "You okay? You look like you ran here."

"That's 'cause I did Joel. Parked my train as close as I could here. Then I booked it to Jackson... sorry if this is short notice."

"What are ya talkin' about? Bill?" Joel sat himself by the nearby armchair as he awaited for his friend's response.

"...I need a favor." Of course he needed a favor.

Joel scoffed at this. "Sure you do... Y'know we were just about to eat dinner. You want some?"

"Appreciate it, but I can't stay too long. Gotta get back to the others and check on the train, it's important and I gotta get it ready."

"Ready for what?"

"A run. Biggest supply move I've ever done. And I need people that I know and trust to help me with this. Joel please, after this one, me and you will be set for life. This is my last go." Bill revealed. "And I'm askin' ya this one last time."

...Joel thought hard on these words. Bill was a friend, ever since the whole Devlin incident he had become one of their best friends and allies. But thinking farther back when he did business deals with him from Lincoln and smuggling them into Boston. It didn't always go as planned, he needed more information to make this decision. "What's the job?"

Bill's expression lightened up a bit as Rylan and Ellie decided to make themselves known and enter their conversation. "Yeah, what's the job?" Rylan mirrored.

Bill spared a glance towards the two kids and then back at Joel to begin explaining. "My train is filled to the brim with supplies. Medical kits, machines, everything you'd expect on the shopping list of a doctor."

"Doctor?" Ellie questioned.

"Dr. Kato Kojima, hope I'm sayin' that right. He's a fella at the end of the train line who says he can do the unthinkable." Bill then glanced at Rylan and Ellie. "...He says he can find a cure without someone who's immune. He just needs what I have on my train, and we're gonna get it to him."

"What...? You mean..." Rylan's voice trailed off as he looked at Ellie. "How is that possible?"

"You sure about this?" Joel piped up. "How do ya know this is real? Because I've heard this story before and it didn't exactly pan out."

"I seen it with my own eyes Joel." Bill assured him with a serious tone. "Tojo actually cleared up a Clicker's head, reverted it to a Stalker. He's close Joel, he's real close... we just got to help him out with the final push."

"This sounds too good to be true." Ellie shook her head. "Where does the train line end Bill?"

"Ever heard of a city called San Francisco? Actually got a look at the small army he had guarding him at a little place called Alcatraz. You know it?"

"Jesus Christ..." Joel rubbed his eyes. "Course it's on an island prison... this is, all happening too fast."

"Yeah well, it's pretty damn defendable. Now I got some people with me. But I'd feel a lot better if I had you guys come with me, get it? We'd cut across Utah then Nevada and then it's a straight shot to the Bay. Guys... we can do this. I promise ya, this Tojo is legit."

"I want to go." Rylan declared. "It's worth a shot."

"What? No, you don't have to." Ellie retorted.

"But I want to. And you should come too." Rylan expressed his desire. "Maybe this doctor could take some of our blood or something to help him out. Anything to progress his research. And did you hear what he said? All we got to do is guard a train."

"That's probably easier said than done. Are we gonna have to move the stuff across the water to the prison?" Joel asked as he thought long and hard over his position.

"He's got some men that'll wait for us on the coast. But yeah, we have to meet the doctor in person to get the payment. But you'll want to see what he's done so far. Makes the Fireflies look like a bunch of cavemen."

"You sure about this?" The bearded old man sighed. "What do we get outta all this?"

"I'm damn sure it'll work, because when it does... you and me will be first in line for the vaccine, how does that sound? Plus guns and food to carry back for Jackson." Bill persuaded.

"Well... alright then." Joel and Bill stood up as he offered him his hand to which he clasped it and firmly shook. "Looks like we got a train to move tomorrow." Joel felt like he had to get out of Jackson anyway, at least for a little while.

"You want us to go with you too?" Ellie questioned her guardian, usually he would be so overprotective that he wouldn't allow such a journey for her.

"You can both come if both want, besides I'd like the company." Joel smirked, the four of them ready for another adventure. "You'd probably just sneak on anyway..."

"Uncle Joel!" Sarah yelped as she whipped around from the kitchen and jumped in his arms, to which he caught her. "Mommy says dinner's ready."

"So you hungry baby girl?" Joel comforted as they dismissed their conversation so as to begin their meal.

Far away through a set of black binoculars, a man who wore a long-sleeved beige shirt and a black denim jacket with the sleeves cut off at the shoulders. He also adorned black gloves and a satchel that lay on his right side, in addition to pin-striped pants that are worn over his black boots. His green eyes locked on through the window of the house, and he adjusted his black cap and red bandanna on his neck to cover his face. He locked onto the group...

_"I've finally found you..." His yellow Firefly sash reflected the setting sun's rays..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And the scene is set for the Last of Us III. Do you think Bill's claims are true? Will our heroes be able to get the job done and possibly save humanity? And who could be this mysterious character be spying on our group? Follow along with this story, review your guesses, and I'll see you next time. :)**


	2. Secrets

**THE  
>LAST<br>OF US  
>III<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- It's good to see you guys too. I'm glad you've all returned for the squeal. And I will do my best to make this story come full circle and then to a close. Thank you. :) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Secrets<strong>

Before their delightful meal with the people they cared about, Bill took his leave and said he'd be back in the morning to pick them up and be ready. Everyone filed into the kitchen to take a seat around the crowded table as Maria put down a huge pot of cooked noodles in the middle. "Sounds like Bill needs a hand." Maria muttered as she got a spoonful for Sarah.

"He's going to get three... I mean six, I guess." Rylan corrected her in the literal tense. "We might be gone for a while, right Joel?"

The bearded man looked up at the boy and nodded. "Might be a while before we get back. Maybe a month, depends how smoothly this'll all turn out. Bill ain't exactly the kind of guy to uh... well."

Ellie piped up as she helped herself. "We all kind of owe him though, you know? Got us out of the University in one piece."

"But then you said he crashed." Maria reminded them. "And then it was Tommy who got the men together and saved you."

"Well, Tommy's not here right now..." Rylan muttered to which Joel hissed.

"You shut your mouth boy." Joel snarled. "Where do you get off?"

"I'm looking at the facts. Okay? I'm sorry, but I believe Bill. And I think we can do this, that's why we're going?"

Joel's scowl faded as he instead stared down at the food in front of him. "Ellie whaddya think?"

"Well guys, I've never been to San Francisco before." Trying to quell any of the tension with a little joke. "Love to get a postcard or maybe a souvenir."

"Knock it off. we're being serious." Rylan rebuffed, wanting her to just skip this time for a joke.

"Jesus, I'm just trying to lighten the fucking mood..." Ellie grumbled while folding her arms.

"Everyone just shut the hell up." Maria squashed the short argument as she meanly took all of their plates and gave them each an extra helping. "Now we're going to sit down, have a nice quiet dinner, and dammit we are going to enjoy each other's company. This might be the last time we can do this for a while, and I'm not going to put up with any of this!"

Silence... until Joel broke it. "She's right, let's just eat and we'll get our bellies full and-?" He then stopped himself. "What the hell are ya doing boy?"

Everyone looked over at Rylan as he was obviously putting on a show for an intrigued Sarah, who was sitting right next to him. He had been spinning his fork over and over again until he had a huge ball of spaghetti on his fork. He looked up innocently. "...I'm just showing her the tornado."

"I got it." Sarah smiled as she held up her fork as well.

"Hey look Sarah, mine's bigger." Ellie teased as she got all of her spaghetti that was on her plate on her fork.

"Betcha you can't eat that in one bite." Rylan challenged as he had a normal-sized mouthful of noodles. "Joel, Maria, you two gonna eat?"

The two grownups looked at each other and grinned. They really did have to enjoy this moment, the kids got the message so they should as well. And they finally commenced their feast. The sun was already setting beneath the mountains... a nice night for Jackson.

* * *

><p>The man who was watching, no, spying through their window put his binoculars away and began to pack up from the ledge he was laying on. By the time he got his backpack ready, he heard a rustling in the bushes. He instinctively pulled out his gun, thinking Infected, however he was reminded internally that he was within the walled-in community of Jackson. Had to be a person, so the only person who knew he was here was...<p>

"Goddamn thorn bushes..." Bill groaned as he pulled away and approached the man. "Oh hey, thanks for the fuckin' help by the way. Real good job sitting your ass on that rock. Bravo, Abe."

Abe whined, by the sound of his voice he was in his late fifties. "But Bill, I told you earlier I had a belly ache. Why would you want to move me through that agony? So fuckin' inconsiderate..."

"What the fuck you wearing, covering your face and shit? You trying to hide something? Be all secret spy on me?"

"Naw... you're face just kills me so much I had to protect myself." Abe insulted as he adjusted his bandanna to keep it around his face. "Don't take it personally, I've seen plenty more ugly motherfuckers than ya Bill..."

"Yeah, asshole... you sure you don't wanna wear the gas mask instead? No one will see the black eye you might get..." Bill growled as he walked up to him and took his backpack. "I'm searching this on the way back to the train."

"Oh thank ya Bill, you're such a gentleman." Abe looked back towards Joel's house one more time before taking a flask out of his pocket and taking a swig of what Bill presumed to be alcohol.

"What're you drinking?" The large man wondered if he would offer some. "We could use that to light a fire."

"Piss. Bear piss. I just take his junk, put it up to the opening, and get as much as I can." Abe grossly told him off in a sarcastic tone. "Not as bad as you think, had worse..."

"You know what? I'd believe that." Bill growled. "And if you weren't so good at shooting a gun, I'd push you off this rock right now."

He then turned his attention back to him. "Aww, but I thought we were just getting along. Come on Big Bill, ya know you need me. I mean... who else is gonna get us past them bandits? Certainly, not you. So, must I remind you what will happen if you decide to follow through on your hollow threat? Gilroy will kill all of you..."

"Whatever man, let's just get back and get ready for them." Bill sighed as he began walking the other way.

Abe arched his eyebrows. "You got all three of them to come?" Bill didn't reply but he did give a curt nod. "I knew you were good for something Bill, mighty fine work..."

"Just move your ass!" He barked.

"Yes sir mister leader sir!" Abe mocked saluted as he marched after him, and the two of them headed back to await their long journey.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm stuffed..." Rylan patted his belly and quickly Sarah mirrored him. "You full, Sarah?"<p>

"Yup." She stated as she hopped off the table and ran into the living room.

"Sarah, you didn't clean up!" Maria barked, but Sarah ignored her. However, Rylan offered to clean up which he relatively did in a breeze. "Thanks Rylan."

"She's three, she has plenty of time to learn to clean up." Rylan shrugged it off.

"That was real tasty Maria," He then turned his attention to the other two. "so I think we ought to get our bags ready for tomorrow 'cause Bill said we're leaving at first light." Joel excused himself as he patted Ellie's head who only remained silent. "You sure you can deal with Harvey while we're gone?"

"Yeah, I got it. Think he'll understand, and even if he doesn't, you'll already be gone." Maria affirmed as she left the kitchen. "I'll let you guys get ready."

"Will we see you two in the morning?" Ellie asked as she got up from her chair as well.

Maria scratched the back of her head. "First light's awful early... but you know what? Just to be sure, hey Sarah!"

"Yeah mom?" The little girl beckoned her mother's call. Her mom crouched down to her level to address her eye to eye. "What's wrong?"

"Uncle Joel, Ellie, and Rylan are going on a little trip, okay? And they might not be back for a little while." She smiled while she gave her a whisper. "I want you to give them hugs. Go."

Sarah didn't need to be told twice as she bolted from where she told and quickly wrapped her little arms around Joel legs. "That's not good enough baby girl." He chuckled as he picked her up in his burly arms. "You gotta give me a better hug than that." Sarah laughed as she obliged and instead wrapped around his neck and shoulders and squeezed, using all of her strength. "Now that's more like it, think you're gettin' too strong for me."

"Mind if I steal her away from you?" Ellie smirked as she held out her arms to which Joel gently passed his niece to her. "Now it's my turn. Big hug, just like Joel." Sarah repeated her actions with Ellie and they warmly embraced each other for a moment.

"Where's my hug?" Rylan awaited with open arms.

But to everyone's surprise, Sarah gave the young man a pout-like look and she held up her hand instead. A high-five, that was all Rylan was going to get huh? "Okay, fair enough..." He clapped her hand and Ellie put her back down to which she found retreat behind her mother, shyness beginning to take over.

Maria then gave them her share of hugs and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Just, come back safe. All of you." The whole thing for them was hard since Tommy died. But these three people were there, and they all tried to save him, and that counted for something. They found his body after that storm, same as where they lost him, and the doctor confirmed that there was nothing they could have done without a hydraulic jack of some sort. The flood had swallowed him too fast... "I mean that. We want you back here soon."

"We will. Ain't got nothing to worry about." Joel declared to her.

And without further ado, the mother and daughter departed from their house after a final farewell. The three of them were all that remained right now, but Rylan had to leave soon too, because most of his supplies were back at his place. "I should go and get my stuff, and I can meet you guys back here before sunrise if I have to."

"Sounds like a plan." Joel nodded, and he quickly noticed that the couple would need some alone time. "When you're done Ellie, I need to talk to ya upstairs, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute Joel." Ellie confirmed as she led Rylan back to the living room while Joel thundered up the stairs to his room. He and herself sat themselves down on the couch, and Ellie made sure the bearded man was out of earshot before she let out a long exasperated sigh. "Okay... _*pbbt* _... I think I need to tell you something..."

"What's up? What is it?" Rylan raised his eyebrow as he went to hold Ellie's hand with his own. "Something wrong...? You still sick?"

"Uh... I don't know." Ellie shrugged as she tried to find the right way to approach him. "I talked to a doctor the other day and... well..."

Rylan was still clueless as to where she was getting to. "You uh... what? Am I going to have to go to the doctor too?" And then something clicked in Ellie's head. If she told Rylan or Joel about her 'condition' there would be no way either of them would let her go with them. But she absolutely has to go with them, she couldn't just sit here and wait for them to get back. And you know she would definitely be showing by the time they got back anyway, and she was pretty sure she could keep it a secret until then. That's when she realized that she was staring into Rylan's single curious eye without giving him an answer... He chuckled. "Haha, what are you pregnant or something?"

She hid her reaction as well as she could as her toes clenched within her shoes. "Yeah, that'd be a good one." She laughed it off, but she needed a good excuse. "It's just these pills I've been taking for a bug I had earlier, they really fuck me up sometimes. Sorry babe."

That's all? "Oh, don't worry about that." He kissed her on the cheek, and he gave her a hug. "You'll be okay. You've been through worse."

Ellie scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah well... don't really know about that." God what was she getting herself into?

"I'll be back in the morning, I'll go okay? Don't want Joel getting suspicious." He released her from their embrace and then he got up and made his way to the front door. "Love you Ellie..."

"Love you too..." Ellie called back as he exited the house. But then she immediately curled up into a ball and fell sideways onto the couch cushions. Her voice was muffled as she talked into her jeans. _"...and I'm pregnant."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Aaanndd we know why Ellie got so sick before dinner. How mad do you think Joel is going to get? What will be Rylan's reaction when he finds out? How will this affect their trip? And who is this interesting rude Abe character we got watching the group with Bill? Find out what happens next, so please review, fav, and follow. Thanks guys :)**_  
><em>


	3. Departure

**THE  
>LAST<br>OF US  
>III<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- The story will pick up, I promise. A lot of the Last of Us characters are dead, so OC's will be added for purpose of plot. Thank you for understanding if you keep with this.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Departure<strong>

Ellie was still curled up into her ball lying on the couch cushions. Her voice was muffled as she repeated the truth into her jeans. _"I'm pregnant... and I don't know what to do... what do I do?"_

Ellie was scared, as scared as any girl would be if this happened to them. She didn't know who to confide in, she didn't know if she could even tell Joel, Rylan, or even Maria. She imagined Joel berating her for this situation or beating down Rylan into a bloody pulp. She even imagined Rylan leaving her all together, would he still stand by her? Maybe... maybe she could induce a stillborn? Drink some alcohol or fall on her belly by accident, go back to the doctor and ask for a medical solution. These thoughts were all still whirling around in her mind when she heard footsteps come down the stairs. "Ellie?" She tried to compose herself as best she could to present herself to Joel, who came back down to check on her. "What's the matter baby girl?"

"It's nothing..." Ellie shook her head assuring him. "Just nervous I guess. If what Bill says isn't bullshit..." She sniffed. "Maybe we can, you know... do what we did before. With Marlene and the Fireflies..." Joel looked agitated at that. "No, I mean the whole cure thing Joel. It might be really legit."

"Now hold on a second..." He stopped her as he took Rylan's previous seat. "Ellie, I got a feelin' that this whole thing seems to be too good to be true. But Bill seems excited because he, well... changed his mind when he was with Devlin. And he lost two of his friends because of it. So, I kind of feel like I owe him, we owe him. But it's still your decision to go or not. I want you to know that, you understand?"

Ellie nodded, she understood. "Yeah, I still want to do it. I'm not going to be sitting around on my ass waiting for you two to get back."

"Just makin' sure." Joel sighed as he stood back up and stretched his arms. "Better get your bag ready, make sure you get some sleep. Okay?" He smiled through his bushy beard. "We're draggin' ya outta bed 6 A.M. sharp whether you're ready or not."

"Gee thanks..." Ellie joked. "I don't think I'll be awake till noon."

Joel smirked in response. "Yeah? We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>The next morning was a clear one as Rylan jogged his way across the streets of Jackson, making a beeline back to Joel and Ellie's residence. He guessed he was deemed with the privilege of using the front door this time instead of Ellie's window. So he hopped up on the porch, turned the doorknob, and let himself in. "Hey! You guys ready? We're waiting for Bill right?"<p>

"Well well well..." Rylan jumped and turned around to see a man wearing a red bandanna around his mouth. "As I live and breathe..."

"Who the hell are you?" Rylan questioned, cautious as to the stranger's identity. "Never seen you before."

"Oh! Where're my manners?" The man held out his right hand for the young man to shake. "Name's Abraham, also go by Honest Abe... or just Abe if you don't got the time. Bill sent me to pick ya up."

He was hesitant, but he seemingly accepted the man's introduction and his handshake. "Nice to meet you, name's Rylan, do you know me or something?"

" 'Course I know ya," He pointed to his own left eye. "Last one to get the infamous Commander Devlin's signature treatment. He used a butterfly knife on ya, right?"

"Wait, what the fuck?!" Rylan took a step back and reached for his pistol. "How do you know that? Answer me dammit!"

He held his hands up in defense. "Easy there boy, I ain't one to shoot a kid like you with no cause. Just a former Firefly is all..." He chuckled. "Still gotta make a livin' though."

He scoffed. "And you're working with us? A Firefly, seriously?"

"Yup. But it's been about three years since I've hung up my uniform, and I was actually in Idaho I think when the whole University business went down the crapper. Still... can't say I miss them. Just wanted to find a cure and Devlin sure as hell weren't one to do it." Abe reminisced with his hands still up. "Shit happens, right?" He shrugged as his eyes darted behind him. "Welcome to the party guys."

Rylan turned around to see that Joel and Ellie were anxiously waiting by the stairs. They must have listened in to their entire conversation but hung back just in case things went too far. They revealed themselves and joined the other two, cautious. "Name's Joel, and this is Ellie."

Abe's eyes widened especially at the sight of Ellie. "Pleasure... you ready? We should get back to the choo-choo train a.s.a.p."

Joel was nervous, he didn't trust this new face. "Sure, lead the way, Abe."

The four of them departed, sad to see that Maria and Sarah didn't come to see them off, maybe Harvey and the council called them in early for other business if anything then for her attendance. But still, this made this a quiet walk... They just exited out the front gates of Jackson, with relative easy and farewells from the guardsman, when Abe was fed up with the silence. "We really gonna do this...? Not gonna talk like a bunch of awkward teenagers?" They then followed a trail which took them under the trees in a mountain forest. "You fellas this boring all the time?"

"Why didn't Bill pick us up?" Ellie immediately responded to the man.

Abe sighed as he looked back to answer her. "...Things ain't exactly going the way we want them to. Bill's got some balls though, haulin' ass across half the country with all them supplies. He just wants to make sure everything's shipshape before we leave. The plan is we're only stopping once."

"Between here and the Pacific? Where at?" Joel questioned.

"Vegas baby," He smirked. "Hell, if they were still in business, I'd be there number one customer." They all rolled their eyes at that, especially Joel because he knew what he meant. "Anywho, you should know that we might run into some-!"

_*RAAWWGH!*_

A rustling in the bushes sprang to life as a Runner burst out of the green, his face dripping scarlet blood and his arms swinging away as he locked onto the group. This thing got too close too quick. But before any of them could draw their weapon, Abe pulled out a silver desert eagle from a holster on his right side and damn!

_*BANG!*_

...The thing dropped to the ground with one shot to the head, and the scary thing was, it was point blank. Abe didn't even flinch as he stopped the Runner's skull in afterward and put his gun away like it was nothing. "Gettin' rusty much folks? Or am I just that good?"

"That was... impressive." Rylan was indeed impressed with this man's reflexes, despite his laid back attitude. Joel and Ellie let out a breathe that they didn't know they were holding in and they nodded in gratitude.

"Fucker just snuck up on us." Ellie stated as she stepped over the corpse.

"It's alright sweetheart," Abe smiled, but it was a different kind of smile, one of... comfort. "As long as I'm around, I won't let your neck get ripped out, or any other part of your body for that matter."

That was... nice? It was sincere but it was just weird to her. "Uh yeah thanks, but I can take care of myself. Right, Joel?" She looked back at him for support.

"It's true, I've seen her fight tooth and nail to get where she needs to be." Joel crossed his arms as he and Rylan stepped over the fungal corpse as well.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less. She must be just like her..." And then he trailed off. "Never mind, let's just get through this forest. Bill ain't too far now."

Odd.

* * *

><p>"Ow dammit!" Bill cursed as he pinched his finger then he hopped off the train's front while he wiped the grease on his pants. He stretched his arms out and surveyed the train. "She's ready." He was proud of himself. Excluding Joel and his crew, he had six people ready to 'fight to the death' to get these supplies over to Alcatraz. Six boxcars and a caboose was linked to the engine. The first car would be sleeping quarters, the second would be supplies and guns for them to use, and everything else was filled to the brim with equipment and everything else he needed. If there was anyway to do this, this certainly wasn't the shittiest plan he's ever had.<p>

"How much longer till Abe gets back?" Bill turned to see a woman with black hair and slanted eyes. She kept her blue scrubs on and a white lab coat on top. The doctor who made this all possible, Kato Koujima, sent her assistant back with him to make sure the medical equipment would not be damaged on the trip. "Not too much longer Yang, don't worry, they're good people."

"Right, and Bill?" She needed to be reassured. "Our only problem is the bandits in Vegas, yes?"

"Should be. Think it's best you let me and Abe do the talking. It'll be alright." Bill consoled.

"Very good." Yang seemed satisfied as she left to do another analysis of whatever the hell it was. Bill didn't have a clue. But luckily the giant man that was exactly to his liking in the course of a fight shook the ground with every step he took. Standing nearly seven feet tall with bulging black muscles and a shaved head he addressed him. "Hey man, I've double checked and everything but shit... We might need to make another stop." He wore green camouflage pants and a black tank top.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bill didn't want to hear this. They couldn't afford to waste any more time. "What's the problem, Terry?"

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?" His voice was deep as he spoke.

"Dammit I don't care, just tell me both." This was the last thing they needed, another delay and he was under enough stress as it was. But before Terrance could respond they could hear a familiar voice coming up the trail approaching the train.

"Heyo!" Bill glared at Abe, who was also bringing Joel, Ellie, and Rylan right behind him. "I brought company."

"Finally..." Bill sighed as he and Terrance met up with the other four adjacent to the second box car. "Great to see you all came. Welcome to the crew."

Terrance seemed very forward as he offered his hand to the three of them. "I'm Terrance, but everyone calls me Terry."

Joel was surprised to say the least when Terry's dark fist engulfed the entirety of his own white one as they shook hands. This dude was a guy that must have eaten all his vegetables or something. He could be a pro football player or a basketball player, or anything really. "Good to know ya, name's Joel."

"Whoa..." Ellie couldn't remember the last time she's seen a man this tall before. "Nice to meet you Terry." She smiled kindly at him as did Rylan with their introduction.

"Likewise. I'm glad to see that this convoy has more people to escort it. With more hands to do the work, we definitely have a better chance."

"You can say that again. It's hard to trust people with this kind of job, that's why there's so few of us. But I've been luckier before." Bill agreed until he remembered for Terry to continue. "Bad news, Terrance?" He sounded slightly ticked. "Now that we're all here?"

"Ah well..." He scratched the back of his bald head and shifted uncomfortably. "There was a break in the fuel line but don't worry, I fixed it for sure. The bad news is, we need more diesel for the train or we're not going to make it to San Francisco."

"Well that's just great!" Bill sarcastically stated. "What about the power of hope? Think she'll run on that? Or we can push it from behind?"

"Calm down goddammit, is there any good news in here?" Joel interrupted them, not wanting to beat around the bush. "Come on guys, we didn't even leave yet and we can't already be havin' problems."

Terry lightened up a bit, ready to deliver the bright side. "There is a fuel depot for trains about 300 miles down the track, we can make that."

"There we go. You gotta let him finish next time Bill. Jesus..." Ellie grumbled.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine then. Anything else?"

"Do we know that there's fuel still there?" Rylan questioned.

"There damn well better be for the shit we're about to face." Abe chimed in as he walked away from the group to climb into the train, and he called out to their last crew-mate. "Ying yang, we're back! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Something's better than nothin'." Bill muttered as he declared to the entire group. "Okay... let's just get going. All aboard everyone!"

They didn't have anytime to lose now.

The rest of them quickly made their way to locomotive and they climbed into the first open boxcar designated for them to settle in. A few minutes had passed until Bill got himself comfy in the cabin of the engine, and he started the whole thing up. The steam hissed under the wheels, the engine chugged slowly but surely, and the whole thing began to move ever so slightly. Then it picked up some speed.

The trees were passing by faster and faster...

They opened up the sides of their boxcar to get a look-see. And the view was magnificent when they cleared the forest. The Rocky mountains dazzled in a multitude of dark hues in contrast to the fields of green that lay at their base. It was an amazing sight, and hopefully they could all come back to see it again soon, along with Maria and little Sarah.

Joel had placed a hand on Ellie's left shoulder, while Rylan placed his hand on her right shoulder.

And all Ellie could do in response was wrap both her arms around her belly...

They were on their way...

* * *

><p><strong>AN- All Aboard The Last of Us Train! Come on and take a ride with our heroes who will take on challenges like never before. What awaits them at this fuel depot? Will the Vegas bandits pose a problem when they get there? What should Ellie do about her condition? And do you think Abe is hiding something? It's a long trip to San Francisco... Review your thoughts and responses and stay tuned. :)**


	4. Long Road Ahead

**THE  
><strong>**LAST  
>OF US<br>III**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you all for the attention/reviews so far. I really appreciate it, so let's keep it up. :) This story just got started, and some of you are pretty close in the reviews concerning Abe.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Long Road Ahead<strong>

The rhythmic sounds of the locomotive thundered along the tracks as they passed by the terrain and they racked up mile after mile. Bill was still at the helm where the controls of the train were at, and he said that he would slow them down when they would be approaching the fuel depot by then. But that wouldn't be for a little while at least.

They had already met Yang the scientist, she was taking a break from her monitoring of the medical equipment in the other cars and decided to rest for some lunch, as did the others. Abe and Terry were off in a corner talking about something private that was out of their earshot while Joel, Ellie, Rylan, and Yang decided to talk to one another over their meal.

"So, you're all from Jackson?" Yang inquired from any of them as she ate some crackers.

"Pretty much." Rylan answered as he sipped some water. "Been living there since before I met this crazy duo." He pointed jokingly over towards Joel and Ellie who just brushed him off. "What about you?"

"Yeah, where're you from Yang?" Ellie asked changing the focus onto her.

"Oh, me?" She seemed a little shy. "Well... Dr. Kojima and I we came to California from Japan about five or six years ago. It feels like a lifetime though..."

"If you don't mind me askin'," Joel piped up after he finished his stick of jerky. "Is it any better there than it is here?"

Yang suddenly look sadden, and her features darkened as her eyes stared downcast. "Tokyo is home to over 10 million people..." She then somberly stated to all of them. "That was... too many Infected to contain." She went on in a depressed tone. "Our research facility was overrun, and we had to take our boat to escape. We... we had to leave a lot of people behind to save our data... But then the doctor had the brilliant idea to set up our lab in Alcatraz. It was isolated, and the Cordyceps was more controllable there."

"You never had any accidents with your research?" Ellie cited the Firefly's University Lab and how the monkeys escaped and bit a doctor, prompting them to abandon that place until Devlin moved back in.

"Thankfully, we've been lucky so far." Yang slightly smiled. "Dr. Kojima's men, soldiers, keep everything under control."

"Sounds like a great setup." Rylan commented as he finished his lunch. "Hope this all goes smoothly, that'd be a nice change of pace."

"I as well." Yang nodded, but then curiously enough the watch on her wrist went off and she stood up. "Abraham, it's time for your blood test."

As the two men finished off their conversation, Abe turned towards her direction. "Yeah? Well alright then. Great." He strolled down the boxcar to join her. "I'm ready for my check-up my little lily."

The foreign girl scoffed at his advances. "Drop the jokes Abe, you're the one who wanted me to run your blood."

"It ain't a joke yin yang," He smiled deviously. "How come we..." His eyes scanned her body up and down. "...never hooked up?"

Yang huffed at the older man. "Because you called me a whore and a goddamn chink."

"Oh right." Abe remembered that not so pleasant day after they both met the first time. "Got a way with words, don't I?"

"Christ Abe, just leave the girl alone." Joel stopped him, getting up on his own two feet. "You'd best be careful, 'cause she's the one stickin' a needle in your arm."

"He's got a point Abe." Ellie chirped as she scarfed down her granola bar, also eyeing Rylan's. "You going to eat that?" She was a lot hungrier than usual recently, but glad she wasn't throwing up instead.

"Yes." Rylan simply stated as he kept her prying fingers away from the rest of his lunch.

"Okay okay, ya'll make a fair argument, come on doc, let's get this over with." Abe conceded as he made his way to the next boxcar, and Yang gave a silent thanks to Joel and the couple as she followed the man out.

Joel sighed as he put his hands on his hips. "Some people, I guess..."

"You're telling me." Terry responded to join in on their conversation. "Abe's got a bit of a mouth on him, but he's not all bad. From what I can tell, he's loyal to this cause, just like the rest of us."

Ellie meanly retorted. "He sounds like a racist asshole..." The slur he used to yell at Yang was inexcusable in her book.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't go that far... sometimes those words of his just slip out though. But I know he won't pull that shit on me." Terry folded his arms with a sense of pride. " 'Cause he knows I'll knock him flat on his ass if he does."

Rylan responded with a smirk. "I feel like you can knock anyone on their ass if you wanted."

"Pretty much." Terrance couldn't deny his own strength. "Listen, I'm not defending the man, but he's good in the fight, our fight in particular. You'll get use to it."

"Why's Yang giving Abe a blood test anyway?" Ellie pressed. "He sick?"

"Hell if I know..." Terry shrugged again. "He could be. But if any of you guys actually get sick..." He pointed at the exit of the boxcar. "Yang's little lab in the third car will fix you right up."

* * *

><p>The train rattled as it continued its trek along the tracks, Bill sat in the cabin of the train sipping something that could be anything out of his personal black thermos. What that liquid could be, we will never know. However in the meantime, it was Joel who opened the door and stepped inside the cabin to talk to his old business partner and now friend. "Bill?"<p>

"Yeah?" He simply acknowledged.

"How much further till we get to this first stop? To get more diesel?" Joel internally wanted a game plan for any excursion that entitled stepping off this locomotive. It was a rational thought.

" 'Bout forty more miles to go before we pull into Salt Lake City, that's where the depot is." Bill muttered as he quickly did a diagnosis on the engine's gauges and such. "I know it sounds like there'd be nothin' left, but I trust Terry, and he's says we can still find enough diesel there."

Joel furrowed his eyebrows in response. "Y'know I'm worried though right? If you can believe it, last time I was in that city it was full of Fireflies, Clickers, and giraffes." Now that he thought of it, it was a weird combination. "I'm just trying to look out for us."

"I know Joel. That's why we're going to be fuckin' careful. I've been thinking the whole time about this on our way over here, and I think I got a plan for us." Bill responded in a confident manner.

"Go on..." The bearded man motioned him and he waited to listen, leaning on his side with his arms crossed.

Bill just kept his eyes on the controls, not even looking at Joel as he explained his scheme. "Terry and I are the experts when it comes to this train, so we'll deal with the refueling when we pull up. All you gotta do is get everyone else on top of the train and cover us. This thing will be noisy as hell when we roll through, so if any Infected are there, it'll be like moths to a flame."

"That ain't a bad idea..." Joel scratched his face. "How long you think you'll need?"

"Not too long, but it'll be hard for us to shoot and fill'er up at the same time. Just when I give the signal, do what comes natural to ya." Bill affirmed as he concluded the plan. "Be in and out before ya know it, and then we keep headin' west."

The old man nodded. "Alright... sounds good." He turned around to open the compartment to exit. "I'll get'em ready."

"You do that." Bill nodded as he saw the outline of a metropolis within this range of mountains.

* * *

><p>Salt Lake City looked the same as it had been the last time Joel and Ellie had been there. Like every other city in the country, it appeared barren and desolate. They passed the downtown area which was to the right of the tracks as they continued to approach its seemingly unoccupied train yard. Bill pulled the lever to slow the locomotive to an eventual stop, and he hopped out of the compartment with no time to lose. "Get ready! Everyone in position!" A loud screech echoed across the area as the train slowed its momentum until it became still and ready to safely jump down to get the job done. "Terry, let's go!"<p>

Joel, Ellie, Rylan, and Abe were already climbing to the top of the train as Terry and Bill sprinted to where they needed to go. "Try to make it fast guys!" Joel then mentioned to the others who were on top of the boxcar with him. "Make every shot count!"

"You won't have to worry about that from me." Abe smugly smirked as he and the rest of them raised their rifles, and they all waited for any impeding Infected from coming out of their hiding places.

_*RAWHH!* RAHH!* *YAAH!*_

"Goddammit!" Joel grunted as he and their team look their guns. "We got Infected!"

Right on cue, Runners and Stalkers came barreling around the abandoned debris and stray boxcars all around them. Beginning to swarm with a dozen heading towards Bill and Terry, they all fired and began to provide cover. Round after round after round, they were all good shots to get the job done when suddenly they heard something behind them on the other side of the locomotive.

"Help me! AHH! HELP!"

Rylan whirred around and surprisingly saw a women running across the adjacent track and towards a small station building with two or three Runners chasing her. She looked unarmed and she was seeking shelter, perhaps she thought we were dangerous or hoped that this large train would draw away the Infected from her. Sadly, a couple followed her inside, so Rylan pointed her out. "Look! Someone needs help! Right there!"

Ellie sparred a glance to who he was talking about as Abe and Joel kept shooting at the Infected surrounding Bill and Terry. "Joel! You hear her?"

Her screaming echoed along with that of the moans and roars of the Infected. "Yeah, I hear her." He nodded as he fired another shot and killed a Runner that was several feet away from Bill.

"She's probably dead anyway we gotta focus on the task at hand." Abe affirmed as he fired another shot from his rifle. "Can't risk it."

"Shit... Fuck!" Rylan shook his head at this. "What if it was you down there? Ellie! We can spare a gun or two to go down and help her. Joel!"

Rylan really wanted to help this woman in immediate danger on the other side of the train, however Bill and Terry needed all the cover fire they needed to get this fuel. Internally though, Joel and Ellie where conflicted with the moral dilemma, they had a chance to help a fellow survivor...

Should they help the woman in peril or leave her...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Decision Time- What should the group do? Could they send two of the their own to save the female survivor? Or should they all continue to cover Bill and Terry?**

**A big revelation will be revealed next chapter so stay tuned. :) Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.**


	5. Thicker Than Water

**The**  
><strong>Last of<strong>  
><strong>Us III<strong>

**A/N- I have clearly overestimated my own abilities starting up with this story. I'm really sorry for making you wait. Do you guys want to see this story to the end? I'd like to hear from you. Thanks :) Here's a very short flipping chapter, sorry. It would've been longer if we tried to save the female survivor.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5: Thicker Than Water<strong>_

Rylan really wanted to help this woman in immediate danger on the other side of the train, however Bill and Terry needed all the cover fire they could get to fuel this train. Internally though, Joel and Ellie where conflicted with the moral dilemma, they had a chance to help a fellow survivor...

Should they help the woman in peril or leave her...?

"Leave her dammit!" Abe exclaimed. "We got more important shit going down!"

"He's right!" Joel agreed, while he shot another Runner that was way too close to Bill. "They're almost done! Reload and get ready!"

"FUCK!" Rylan cursed as he turned his back on the female survivor and resumed his shooting as well.

After about a few more minutes of shooting, over the sounds of the bullets being fired, a loud scream that came from the woman echoed across the train yard. Ellie shut her eyes at the thought only momentarily as Rylan merely swore again under his breathe.

"Can't save'em all kids." Abe reprimanded them as he fired another headshot into an Infected that was next to Terry. "Get that through your fuckin' skulls."

The last Runner and Clicker were killed by Joel on top of the train, and Terry on the ground with his gun. For the first time since they just pulled in, all was silent, not a single Infected in sight. Not to mention, bullet casings littered the train and ground all around them. "Goddamn..." Joel sighed as he lowered his rifle, as did the rest of them.

"We're good to go!" Bill shouted at them as he banged his fist on the train. "Let's get moving!"

They didn't have anymore time to waste as Bill climbed into the cabin up front, and everyone else dropped in or hopped into the first or second boxcar inside. They had to use a lot of ammunition to get this fuel, so hopefully there would be no more unnecessary delays. Rylan looked on somberly before he himself landed in the first boxcar and sighed placing his gun off to the side and running his fingers through his brown hair. "Christ..."

"What's the matter kid?" Abe inquired as he patted his back. "Girl was dead anyway, no use getting all sore about it."

"Maybe you're right..." The one-eyed young man shrugged. "I mean, I don't know..."

"It was her own damn fault wandering into a dead city full of Infected." Abe affirmed to him. "You ain't her responsibility, that's the hard truth. You're responsible for our people only." Bill's locomotive started back up with renewed vigor and it sprang forward along the tracks as they continued their journey. Joel and Ellie approached the other two with neutral expressions. "Good shootin'!" He praised all of them. "Now I see why Bill likes ya."

"Bill likes us?" Joel joked as he went over to sit on a crate to rest his legs. "That's news to me."

"He better fucking like us." Ellie smugly stated while crossing her arms. "We've sure had plenty of practice."

Abe nodded, crossing his arms like her as well. "I bet you have Anna."

...wait what? Joel and Rylan noticed the slip of the tongue, however Ellie took the mistake of name much more seriously. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows arched. It wasn't until another moment passed that Abe noticed it as well, and he gave a small gasp. "...aw shit."

"What did you call me?" Ellie asked desperately as she pushed past a confused Rylan, internally acknowledging that the name 'Anna' was very familiar to him and apparently a lot to Ellie. "What did you just say, Abe?"

Rylan took a step forward and placed a hand on Ellie's shoulder which she merely shrugged off, not needing the support. "Ellie?"

"Ellie. Baby girl, what's wrong?" Joel asked as he got back up but decided to just let things unfold before them, wary still.

The sound of the metal wheels and axles rhythmically clanked and clacked over and over as the two confronted each other. Abe stood silent as he removed his hat to reveal very short dark red hair, and he took his bandanna off to find that he had a red beard to accompany it too, finally showing his full face and piercing green eyes. "Damn girl... you look just like your mother..."

Putting two and two together there was really easy at that moment, Ellie's mouth just dropped, and Rylan was just looking between his girlfriend and this man they meet only just recently. Joel was speechless as well, trying to process this too.

Terry then came up to them with a deep and hearty laugh. "Great job, my friends. It's nice to see us all working together!"

"RAH!" Ellie grunted loudly as she landed her right leg right in between Abe's legs, and while he was keeling over from that unexpected painful blow, Ellie then clocked him right across the jaw with all of her might.

"ARGH!" Abraham yelped as he was sent to the floor by his newly found biological daughter. Ellie quickly stormed off down into the next boxcar despite Joel and Rylan's protests. Abe then smirked while he writhed on the floor in agony. "She hits like her mother too..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Some of you may have predicted that... some probably have not. How will all of this change their journey now? Give me your honest thoughts and whether if I should continue this sequel to a squeal. See ya!**


	6. A Small World After All

**The**  
><strong>Last of<strong>  
><strong>Us III<strong>

**A/N- Wow, I didn't know so many were in support for this. :) Thanks! If you keep up the encouragement, I'm sure we can see this story through as I do this partly for you guys. On with the journey... and the drama.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 6: A Small World After All<strong>_

"Goddamn... that smarts!" Abe howled as he barely managed to stand on his own two feet, albeit he was hunching over slightly from Ellie's very recent ferocious assault. "...Maybe ain't the best way to break that kind of news..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rylan questioned as he witnessed his girlfriend close the door behind her to get to the next carriage, and then back at Abe who for once did not look proud of himself. "You're Ellie's dad? No way!"

"The girl?" Terry looked back as well, confused as to what he just walked into. "Care to explain, someone?"

"Jesus Christ..." Joel rubbed his eyes and by second nature he ran off after his baby girl. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He addressed to Rylan to which he furrowed his eyebrows at.

"I should come too." He advanced with him, and Joel put his hand up in protest.

"No, both of us loomin' over her won't do much good right about now." He retorted. "You'll say your piece son, just let me handle this."

Reluctant at first, Rylan eventually complied and allowed the old man to go off and comfort Ellie by himself for now. "Okay, go!" Anyway, he had a lot of questions to ask Abe.

When Joel left the boxcar and closed the door behind him, Rylan turned to confront 'Honest Abe'. Terry scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm going to go check Bill and see how long we'll have till we reach Vegas..." Guess he didn't want to be a third wheel, so he went towards the front and made his way to the cabin, leaving Abe and Rylan alone.

"Well?" The young man crossed his arms. "Am I going to hear excuses or an explanation?"

"Probably both." Abe sighed as he finally relaxed his composure, seemingly recovered from the redhead's outburst. "But you ain't the one I should be explaining myself to anyway..."

He growled. "Maybe you should practice your bullshit story on me, asshole." The brunette shook his head at the man with contempt. "Unless I see a DNA test, I don't think I'll even believe you."

Abe scoffed at that. "Oh, you will boy." He rubbed his jaw to see if it was bruised. "You remember that blood test I asked yin yang to do when we set out?"

"Yeah? So?" Rylan had a suspicion but he needed to confirm it.

"When it comes back a match with Ellie, I'm sure you'll believe me just fine." Abe scowled at him.

"Oh yeah? How did you get Ellie's DNA?" He questioned harshly and taking a step towards him, all bravado as best he could.

The old man had to smirk at his own feat. "One word: Marlene. Remember? I doubt you do, seeing as you didn't come into the picture till Devlin was in charge."

"I know her, you dick. What's she got to do with anything?" Rylan hissed back, thinking internally about the woman Ellie and Joel mentioned several times in the years he's known them. She was the woman who preceded the Commander in heading up the Fireflies.

"I wasn't just some lowly grunt in the Fireflies kid." Abe stated with pride. "...One thing I got after all these years is a network. So you better respect your elders boy." He suddenly pushed the young man back into the opposite wall with a bang. He chuckled. "I mean, I can take an insult as much as the next guy, but I don't try to piss people off when I can help it."

Rylan composed himself as he tried to look tough. "You damn hypocrite... Sure, how's that working out for you?" He sneered. "I heard you with Yang earlier, and I'm sure you pissed off the daughter you abandoned all her life!"

He furrowed his eyebrows at that. "Yin yang was asking for it so tough shit for the both of them. Now Ellie, look at her, she turned out okay, she's alive and as far as I know, sane. And she got herself a new daddy... it was all real nice I bet. Besides, you have any idea how many orphans there are in this world? She's one of the lucky ones if you ask me. ...And I loved her mother, I truly did, but I was fighting the good fight, I was always trying to fight the good fight."

"Fuck you." Rylan growled. "That's no excuse."

"What did I just say about pissing people off boy?" Abraham huffed.

Rylan glared at Abe with ferociousness, he may have not gotten the whole story, but to him and according to Ellie, a nice beating would do this guy some good. So the young eye-patched man lunged at him!

* * *

><p>Ellie was at the rear of the train, at the caboose to be precise, standing on the ledge with just a safety bar to hold onto and prevent her from falling off. The feisty redhead was just staring down at the passing tracks they were traveling on, the sound of the wheels rolling along underneath her. She wanted to be alone to think... but she wasn't alone.<p>

She heard the door to the caboose open up and in came a familiar voice she held so dear. "Hey... You uh... you okay baby girl?"

She scoffed at Joel's sincere but automatic inquiry. "Do I look like I'm fucking okay?"

She heard him sigh and a door close, looking off beside her, she saw the old man leaning on the bar and mirroring her position. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." She spat flatly.

Joel persisted. "Gotta be a lot to take in I guess."

"You have no idea Joel." Ellie responded sadly.

"I got some idea..." Joel began his case. "I remember when Tommy and I..." He paused and momentarily closed his eyes to pay some tribute to his lost brother and then he went on. "...when he and I were just waiting at the front door for our daddy to come home. And then one day... he never did."

"What?" Ellie quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't know what happened to him, never wanted to know..." Joel sighed again as he rubbed his eyes then scratched his graying beard. "...Had to do a lot on my own." He went off the list. "Drive a car, do my taxes... learn how to shave, now that wasn't pretty."

He was relieved to hear that he earned a chuckle from the redhead. "I know how you feel... kind of."

"Yeah..." But Joel knew he had to get back at the matter at hand. "...but the thing is Ellie, that guy back there, he's not your dad. Not if you don't want him to."

"I don't. Even if he is telling the truth." She shook her head at the thought. "Besides, I already got one..." She grinned at him.

"Can I get that in writing?" Joel joked as he ruffled up her hair with his hand playfully. "You're always better looking with that smile."

"Gee thanks." The mountainside they were traversing around was high up on the ledge, and the sun was hiding behind the high peak that the tracks were on. It gave the sky a warm orange color, seeing as it was getting close to sunset here. Ellie returned her gaze to the tracks below them again, and with an absent mind took her left hand and rested it on her stomach. "Joel?"

"Yeah baby girl?" He was there for her, even if they didn't have to talk. It got to the point with them that silence was comfortable between them always. "You wanna say something?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, wondering if that was the right time. Or if this would allievate some sort of stress building up inside. She closed her eyes and thought hard.

Should Ellie tell Joel about her pregnancy? Or not? Say...

'I'm Pregnant'

OR

'Never Mind'

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I've got this decision thing on the brain bad, but seeing as you guys are ready this, I want your input too! :) What should Ellie do here? Tell me in the reviews guys, seriously! And let's see who wants to go to New Vegas in the next chapter? Stay tuned!**


	7. Beatdown

**THE  
><strong>**LAST  
>OF US<br>III**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Lovely to see some of you participating, I was so use to writing walking dead recently that decision just came up. The story will be linear from here on out unless you guys like the choices, which I think is a much different take on The Last of Us, send me your thoughts on that. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7: Beatdown<strong>_

"Joel?"

"Yeah baby girl?" He was there for her, even if they didn't have to talk. It got to the point with them that silence was always comfortable between them. "You wanna say something?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, wondering if that was the right time. Or if this would alleviate some sort of stress building up inside. She closed her eyes and thought hard then said it aloud. "I'm... pregnant."

...

"What?" He turned to face her and he slightly chuckled. "Sorry Ellie, I think I got something in my ear..." Joel took his pinkie and wriggled it around his ear-hole. "Could you uh... say that again?"

Ellie wondered if she could turn back now, but it seemed like she had already made her bed and now she had to lie in it for the consequences. Joel would pursue or be suspicious if she avoided this now so... "I'm pregnant, Joel."

Now an awkward silence grew between them as the old man and the redhead stared at each other, trying to read one another's facial expressions. Joel's was blank until his face contorted and he suddenly snarled. "I'll kill him!"

He quickly turned heel and headed for the door of the caboose, already reaching for the handle, Ellie tired to stop him. "No! Joel, he doesn't even know yet!"

"Then I'll kill him quick!" Joel settled, grinding his teeth as he continued his efforts of opening the entrance, but the girl had gone to lengths to block the door with her body. "Outta the way Ellie!"

"No!" She shook her head, prepared for her beloved bearded guardian to rip through her just to get to Rylan. Poor guy, probably wouldn't even see this coming... Oh my god, he couldn't find out this way... She'd really wish she kept this a fucking secret now! "Goddammit Joel, listen to me!"

"I don't need to hear it anymore, Ellie!" Joel roared as he grabbed Ellie's shoulders and forced her out of the way even though she used all of her might in just blocking him. But he was stronger, heavier, Joel had the rage and intent to overpower her and storm back into the train. And Ellie was yelling at him all the way after him.

Oh boy... this was going to be bad...

* * *

><p>Terry and Bill were discussing further plans in the cabin at the front. Terry was muttering something under his breathe as Bill kept focus on the controls. "Hell of a delay, but if we keep chugging on, then we can make it to Vegas tomorrow morning for sure."<p>

"Abe better pull through for us with Gilroy," Terry grumbled an acknowledgement as he eyed a map of the traintracks spannng the whole western half of the contienetal United States. "But at least when we pass by him, it should be a straight shot."

"Damn straight, Terrance." Bill nodded, hoping that everything would go smoothly from here on out.

But it was never that easy...

Bill's walkie-talkie erupted with static and it took a moment for the larger man to respond by grabbing hold of it and bringing it up to his face. "Yang, got something to share?"

When Bill released the button, he and Terry could hear a grunting struggle in the backround as the asian scientist was talking over the radio. "...Uh, Bill? Terry? I need one of you to get down here. We have a-! _*CRASH*_ We have a situation down here! Stop fighting!" He heard her cry.

"What?!" Bill yelped in alarm from the news. What the hell could they be fighting about? "Take the controls!" He ordered Terry as he got up from his chair and quickly headed out the door. "I'll deal with this childish shit myself..."

Bill raced down the side of the long engine which had the steel walkway leading from the cabin of the controls to the first boxcar. Moments later, he burst into the carriage and his eyes widened when he found Abraham holding Rylan in a suffocating headlock, his face turning red.

"Had enough, boy?" Abe held him firmly in his clutches. "You still so eager to fight me now?"

"Let... go..." The young brunette coughed and tried to claw his meaty arm off of his neck.

It was then that Bill just noticed Yang by the door just watching the two of them go at it, not so sure as what to do. She and Bill exchanged a glance of concern and then Bill nodded seeing as Rylan would need his assistance. "Get off of him, Abe!"

Bill ran forward and latched onto the old redhead's arm, and he peeled it back until Rylan fell forward out of his grasp and gasping for air. _"...*GASP*... *GASP* ..._ fucking asshole."

"Get off of me!" Abe shrugged off Bill's effort to control him, and he just stepped back trying to catch his breathe himself. "Boy attacked me first... lucky I know his blind spot."

It was only then that they all noticed that Rylan's eye patch had fallen off in the fight, revealing that his left orb was still missing since Commander Devlin cut it out so long ago. His eyelid remained shut as he grabbed his patch off the floor and quickly adjusted it himself. "I ain't a boy Abe..."

"You sure as hell act like it. Something don't go your way, you throw a little temper tantrum." Abe insulted him. "You still got a lot to learn kid, especially when it comes to brawling."

"Will someone tell me why you two bozos were at it in the first place? Anyone?!" Bill questioned looking back and forth between both of them. "Well?!"

Rylan slowly rose to his feet and pointed his finger at him accusingly. "This asshole is Ellie's dad."

"Oh so now you believe me?" Abe crossed his arms with a grimace. "Knocked some sense into ya, did I?"

Yang surprisingly stepped forward. "Umm, I was coming to show you the results of the initial blood test Abe, but then I found you and Rylan-!"

"Wait wait wait wait, hold on a sec." Bill stopped her, putting his hands up in a motion, trying to figure this thing out. "You're sayin-!"

The door leading to the second boxcar on the train suddenly burst open and a steaming red Joel was pacing his way straight towards an unsuspecting Rylan. "..._You!"_

The brunette turned his head in confusion towards the bearded man. "Hey Joel, is Ellie alright-?"

"Rylan, run!" They all turned except for Joel at Ellie who had just entered the boxcar as well with everyone else. "He's going to-!"

_*WHAM!*_

Without holding back, Joel swung his burly fist and clocked a clueless Rylan right into the left side of his head. With all the strength behind it, he staggered back and tripped over a lawn chair that was used for relaxing in the train. Following that, he fell back and Rylan's head hit the edge off a wooden supply crate, knocking him out cold...

"That's for getting my baby girl pregnant!" Joel shouted at the nonresponsive nineteen year old. "GET UP!" Joel's chest heaved up and down, up and down, slowly realizing what he just did, and his face of anger dissolved into that of regret. "Oh shit..." He looked around at everyone else. "I... I don't know what came over me... I..."

"You mean to tell me..." Bill trailed off as he was trying to collect as to what was happening here. Yang and Ellie exclaimed and pushed past Joel and Abe, tending to the probably concussed Rylan as of now. "Wait... she's..." Ellie was preganant. "And you..." Abe was Ellie's biological father. "And he's..." Rylan was the father of her baby.

"WHEN DID MY TRAIN TURN INTO THE GODDAMN JERRY SPRINGER SHOW?!"

Abe smirked at Bill while wiping his brow with sleeve. "You used to watch that shit?"

"No! You know what I mean, dammit!" He retorted and then he began to mutter to himself.

Joel then reached down and approached the eighteen year old. "Ellie, I'm sorry I-!"

Ellie however snapped back at him. "You're sorry?! Joel, you completely overreacted!"

"That kid got nothing but whoop ass all across the board today." Abe sighed with a laugh. "Yin yang, when you're done with him, meet me in the lab car, sound good?"

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get some bandages and medicine. He might need stiches too." Yang retorted with a demand to which Joel volunteered for.

"I'll get them, okay? Just... keep him stable, keep him still." The bearded man told them with concern.

"We know what to do." Ellie coldly stared at him. "Just go get the stuff." Joel nodded and complied as he went off to get the supplies out of the lab car.

"You think Rylan will be up by morning?" Bill asked Yang for his status, questioning whether they'd have a man out of commission or not.

But Abe interrupted her. "We meeting Gilroy tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Bill nodded to confirm. "From what we know about him, we should expect the worst, just in case."

"Who the fuck is Gilroy?!" Ellie hissed at them, inquiring information while she caressed Rylan's cheek. Her boyfriend most likely lost consciousness before he could even hear Joel give him the serious news. This gave her the chance to tell him first, and she was going to stick to him like glue until he woke up with a god awful headache. "You guys gonna answer me?"

"He's an old friend of mine." Abe answered as he leaned against the wall of the carriage behind him. "Real old friend."

"Define friend..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I thought this was a good place to stop. So, from what we know already, who is this mysterious man named Gilroy? Is he bad or perhaps even good? Abe seems to know him well, so what could be the result of them passing through Vegas? Do you think Joel was in the wrong? Tell me what you guys think please! :)**


	8. Salutations

**THE  
><strong>**LAST  
><strong>**OF US  
>III<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, let's finally move on to some action! Yeah! WOO! Sorry for the lateness of this update, it's been weird for me... I had a bit of hiatus on where I wanted to go with this story but I'm pretty sure I know how I want to do it now. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 8: Salutations<strong>_

"Who the fuck is Gilroy?!" Ellie hissed at them, inquiring information while she caressed Rylan's cheek. Her boyfriend most likely lost consciousness before he could even hear Joel give him the serious news. This gave her the chance to tell him first, and she was going to stick to him like glue until he woke up with a god awful headache. "You guys gonna answer me?"

"He's an old friend of mine." Abe answered as he leaned against the wall of the carriage behind him. "Real old friend."

"Define friend.." Ellie spat in a brash tone.

"Aw well..." Abe scratched the back of his head sheepishly towards his biological daughter. "He ain't exactly a cup of tea, but he's smart. There's a lot more to him than that though."

"I don't give a damn about Gilroy at this point!" Bill shouted at him, exasperated with all these complications already.

The five of them, well one of them being unconsciousness so the four of them, were all on edge from the current state of events. All the while Abe and Bill were arguing, Joel had come back from getting Yang's kit. So together, Joel and Ellie did their best to carry Rylan out of the boxcar and into the medical carriage.

"Ellie I'm... I'm sorry." Joel tried to apologize to her as Yang got a gurney ready in her makeshift lab in there. Like mentioned earlier, Yang's medical car was third on the train, and it housed most of the equipment for the trip. Joel did his best to gently lift the limp Rylan onto the gurney, and the two of them stepped back for Yang to work on his head. "I could have handled that better..."

Ellie had her arms crossed and she wouldn't even look at him. "You think?! He didn't even know Joel! He probably still doesn't know if you gave him brain damage!"

"He may need a couple of stitches, but he should live." Yang chimed in with her assurance, but then she spared the young redhead a glance. "I don't mean to be rude, but you're with child, right? His child?" She motioned to Rylan.

Looking from Joel to Yang back and forth a few times before answering. "Yeah..." She twirled a wisp of her own hair in embarrassment. "I'm going to have a baby." Internally, it felt actually kind of nice to not keep that a secret anymore even if Joel blurted it out for all to hear.

"When I'm done with him, I'd like to run some tests on you. Standard procedure, make sure if the fetus is coming along normally." She then looked to Joel for a certain permission. "Does that sound reasonable?"

Joel knew Ellie would want to stay with here with Rylan anyway if she can help it. This sounded like a good excuse for them to just separate and cool down for a moment. "Yeah... it's up to her though."

Ellie nodded almost immediately. "Okay, just as long as you take care of him."

"Of course." Yang nodded firmly as she began her work on the brunette's head. "Just stick around." The Asian girl then turned her attention to Joel. "Check in with Bill please. If Vegas is coming up, he'll need your help."

Joel raised an eyebrow even at that nice excuse to get out of here for Ellie. "Really? Is it that bad?"

"Yes. Abe doesn't want to admit it, but..." She paused and intently began to work on Rylan's head. "...just please go up to the cabin."

Joel remained silent and only responded with a nod towards her and then his gaze fell onto an anxious Ellie, who was still holding her boyfriend's hand. The two of them exchanged glances but no words as Joel took his leave and headed to the front. He passed to the first carriage to find Abe sitting in the lawn chair Rylan tripped over earlier by himself.

"Bill's up front if you need him." Abe grunted as he was cleaning his desert eagle in his lap. "How's the boy?"

Joel mumbled a response as he made his way towards the engine. "He'll live."

"Good. And Ellie?"

Joel stopped in his tracks as anger began to envelop his heart. This was Ellie's dad? Only by blood maybe. But after all this time, all these years of him being alive and he COULD have taken care of her. That wasn't right in his book. After all of these years of being with this her, Joel would never let anyone take her away from him. Rylan however... was he a special case? If he was barely going to let him into the family, he sure as shit wouldn't let Ellie's 'dad' get involved with their personal affairs. "She's fine." He simply told him.

"Huh..." He paused. "I think we're a hell of a team, aren't we?" Abe chuckled as he put his gun away and stood up. "There ain't nobody I'd rather have fight by my side than you Joel." He smirked. "I can tell you're one of them one-man army type of guys, just like me. Had to be to get Ellie outta St. Mary's Hospital, right? And then the whole Devlin fiasco?"

"Then you know how many Fireflies had to go..." Joel darkly responded to him, not granting him his gaze as he reached for the door.

Abe laughed as he sat back down and crossed his legs in a relaxation pose, probably about to nap. "Good thing I ain't a Firefly no more."

* * *

><p>It was the dead of night with the full moon high in the sky and with no clouds to block it. The train snaked its way across the metal tracks like it had done all day. Terry was surveying the controls while Bill was looking through the front window with binoculars. He set them down as Joel entered the cabin to join them. "How ya'll doing up here? Bill?"<p>

"Tch..." The large bearded man scoffed. "Well I'd say the sooner we get all this done, the better... goddamn ridiculous what happened back there." He must have referred to the secrets being revealed and Joel blew his top.

"Yeah... sorry about that." Joel scratched his beard as he leaned against the closed door. "I uh... it was all-!"

"I don't wanna hear it Joel." He put his hand up to stop him. "I really don't." Bill then put up his binoculars once again. "Terry, we're coming up on Williamson Bridge. Should be passing under it in T-minus 60 seconds."

"Checking that off sir..." Terrance muttered as he unfolded the map in his pocked and pulled out an old pencil. "With the way we're going, we should see Gilroy by morning."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that too." Joel interrupted them. "Everyone on this train is talking about this guy. You gonna fill me in this time? For once Bill?"

"He owns Vegas Joel. And our track runs through Vegas." Bill answered him oh so matter of fact about it. "I'm sure you can put two and two together."

There was an eerie silence between the three of them before Joel spoke up once more. "So he's a bad guy?" The old man furrowed his eyebrows at his friend. "The bad guy is just waiting for us to stroll through his city? Isn't there another line we can take? Go around Vegas?"

"All the other tracks were blocked or damaged. This is the way we got to Wyoming, this is how we'll get back!" Terrance shot down that idea, his voice booming in the cabin. "You think we haven't thought of that?"

"He has the opportunity to take everything from us." Bill hissed. "We can't let that happe-!" His eyes widened when he looked out the window again. "OH SHIT!"

Joel ran up to Bill's side and followed his gaze. His eyes widened and his breathe hitched as well when he saw men, probably bandits, standing on top of the bridge they were going under. It wasn't that far of a drop at all for these guys to hitch a ride and jump on the top of the cars. And of course, that's what they did.

_*Thud* *Thud* *Thud*_

One after another, they heard the loud landings of men hitting the top of the carriages all along the train. There had to be at least half a dozen of them, and it took a few more moments from them to be clear of the bridge. The thudding stopped as panic began to rise, Joel's heartbeat quickened as instinct took over, his first thought was the unsuspecting Ellie.

"Bill!" He exclaimed to him. "Keep this train going! Lock yourself down in here!" He then turned towards Terrance. "You're with me big guy, come on!"

No quarrels or protests were said, everything was kicked into high gear as the two of them followed Joel's words. Bill locked the door behind them as Terry and Joel made their way to the first carriage. "I see them!" Terry pointed to the roofs of the fourth and fifth boxcars. "They're dropping down into the train!"

The wind whooshed as they entered the first carriage with an alarmed Abraham with his gun out. "The fuck is goin' on?!"

"We got some stowaways we need to sweep away, six of them at least!" Joel informed him seriously. "You're with us, we gotta make sure the others are safe! Now!"

Abe surprisingly didn't need to be told twice as the three men got their pistols out and formed a wedge-shape formation down the first and second carriages. Gunshots could already be heard as they heeded women exclaim and bandits grunting in pain. "Fuck you chickenshit motherfuckers!"

"Ellie!" Bullets were whizzing by as they all hid behind some crates.

At the entrance of the fourth carriage, they could see two or three masked people shooting their guns from cover at an overturned gurney where Yang, Ellie, and a bandaged Rylan were hiding behind. They had to come up with another plan so Joel ordered Terry to provide him some covering fire so that he could move up to the gurney. Abraham had already volunteered to go back out and climb over the carriage and flank them from behind. They all agreed on their assignments and Terrance began shooting.

Joel quickly moved up and found himself next to Yang and Ellie who were also shooting at the bandits on the other side. "You alright girls?"

"We're fine!" Yang answered him. "We need to move him though!" She motioned to the brunette beside him, his eyes still closed.

"Fuck that! Let's just get these guys now!" Ellie shouted as she fired three more shots and dropped a body. "Get the hell off our train!"

"What's the plan now?!" Terry called from his position and he popped up from cover and fired two shots before crouching back down. Ellie and Joel looked at each other and they slightly smirked at what they were going to do: bring out a reliable pointy friend.

"Gimme a sec." Joel stated gruffly as he un-slung his backpack and began crafting. Ellie and Terry continued their onslaught of lead with the bandits on the other side.

"Alright." Ellie nodded confidently. Gunfire echoed in the boxcar, and Yang was terrified that the equipment or the other supplies would be damaged from the bullets. But her eyes widened with fear when she saw the nail bomb being constructed in Joel's hands.

"You're going to throw that?!" Yang exclaimed at him.

"Yeah." Joel understood why she was worried so he assured her. "I'll aim it at the people."

He tossed it over his head and the gurney, and it clanked and clinked as it rolled over to the other side where a couple of confused bandits got a little too close... _*BANG!* _A few men screamed and yelled as Terrance witnessed three bandits fall and another one clutch his bloodied arm. Bull's-eye. Their apprehension was quelled when they saw the last of the bandits being mowed over by the marksmen that was Abe. He had come up from behind and finished off the last two of them, putting bullets in their brains.

"That was fun." He chuckled as he holstered his gun. "That all of them?"

"Just six right?" Terrance inquired as they all stood up save for Yang who was checking Rylan once more. They looked to Joel for the answer.

He sighed. "Maybe we should do a sweep of the whole train, just to be s-!"

_*CRREEEAAAKKKKSSHHH!* _

They were all violently thrown forward as the wheels screeched beyond belief. Terry, Abe, Joel, and Ellie struggled to pick themselves up as the whole train eventually slowed to a halt. Why the hell would Bill stop the train now? They had to double back to the front just to check on him. Were the tracks compromised? Was there something in the way? "Terry, stay here and watch everybody else! Abe you're with me!"

"Joel! I'm coming with you!" Ellie stood up, readying her gun in one hand and her old switchblade in the other.

"No! It's too dangerous!" He immediately shot her down. She was pregnant, how the hell can she not be concerned with her baby? "Stay here. We'll be back soon."

Joel didn't allow anymore protests as he and the the old redhead ran to the exit of the third carriage. They slid the door open and sprinted up the second one then the first one. But that was when the big door on the side of the carriage slid across and opened up. About twenty clicks from rifles were heard from men on the still desert ground next to the tracks. One of them roared. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

Abraham and Joel were like deer frozen in the headlights until the order was issued again to which that was complied. They dropped their guns and the group of bandits began to advance towards the whole train. Joel then realized this whole ambush was a setup...

And then a regal new voice rang in their ears as a man with short black hair wearing a gray turtleneck sweater and a bulletproof vest, along with black pants, boots and clear blue eyes. "Salutations gentleman." And with this man he had Bill held at gunpoint with a revolver to his head. "My name is Gregory Gilroy, I believe we need to have a talk." He smiled a toothy grin at his own smugness. "I apologize about our little welcome wagon."

"Let him go!" Joel demanded even though he knew that was a useless attempt. Holy crap, it was now that Joel noticed that Mr. Gilroy only had one arm! He was missing his left one, and his right hand had the gun.

Gilroy shook his head at that. "You realize that you are in no position to make any requests? Do not be so crude."

_*BANG!*_

"GAAHH!" Bill yelped and nearly keeled over in pain as Gilroy's bullet made a hole in his foot. "Goddamn you! Son of a bitch!"

"Stop!" Joel motioned with his hand. The echo of the of the gun still keeping everyone on edge of someone else pulling the trigger. "What do you want?!"

Gilroy continued to smirk at his own feat. "Only I can be crude here if I so choose..."


End file.
